another turn around the corner
by roryjess
Summary: She's gone...forever?
1. Default Chapter

*Flashback*  
  
"Rory, are you awake? I'm going to be fine. I promise. It's just a slight detour in my life, and yours. It's all gonna be fine."  
  
She was there she wasn't listening as soon as the doctor told her those words she was freaked out. Lorelai ate healthy (sometimes), was active (sort of), and was the one person this shouldn't be happening to.  
  
"It's the movie nights. We shouldn't have had all of that junk. I told you it was bad." She thought back to those nights where all they ate was junk food. "Willy Wonka should be sued."  
  
"Sweetie, this wasn't Willy Wonka's fault and certainly not his candy's. It just happened. It's for some weird reason. I know it doesn't seem right but there's nothing we can do about it." She herself wasn't sure how to address the topic. She hadn't expected the news to be this bad, but she couldn't get Rory down.  
  
"Mom, did you not hear the doctor? You have cancer." Her mom had cancer. Those words ranged furiously throughout her head. "C - a -n -c -e- r."  
  
"I have cancer, I'm not deaf. I still can s-p-e-l-l, believe or not. Hey that should go in the records. I can see it now 'Lorelai Gilmore cancer patient can still spell and hear.' "  
  
"Ok, that is not funny." 'Why can't she just be serious for once, she thought, This wasn't like the time she lost the chick, or almost attacked Luke, this was serious.  
  
"Lighten up. Your Grandma's here she'll make sure I'm ok." ' Wow, I'm actually relying on my mother, I really am sick.' She kidded to herself.  
  
"Mom you could die."  
  
"Yah and so could you, watch out for those cars on the way out."  
  
"Mom, this is serious."  
  
"I know sweetie. Believe me, I know."  
  
*end Flashback* 


	2. A strangers comfort

Strangers Comfort  
  
"Rory, sweetie, why don't you come back with us tonight. Lucy can arrange the room and we can move some of your stuff in with us."  
  
"Grandma, I told you, I'll be fine in Stars Hollow. I'm going back to Yale in a few days anyway. I just have to finalize the funeral costs."  
  
Emily sighed, "Rory, that is enough nonsense, you are coming back with us."  
  
"Grandma, please, I just need to think. I'll be fine." Rory left the conversation and started to walk back home. The funeral was lovely, better than she could have ever imagined. Everyone was there. Luke stayed near the back, though Rory could still see him crying.  
  
"I never thought this would happen to me. Well, at least not this early. She was supposed to live." She cried out in frustration.  
  
"Rory darling. Are you going to be ok?" Miss. Patty's voice filled her head with thoughts of running . This was the one thing she didn't need right now.  
  
"Yes, I'm going back to Yale shortly. I'll be fine. I just need to be alone."  
  
"Ok sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
Miss. Patty reluctantly left her. She started quickening her pace as the tears spilled from her face. Walking with her head down and tears coming from her face; she didn't look as bad as she felt. She didn't see the shadow in front of her. He didn't see her, as the two collided.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." his voice sounded very concerned.  
  
"That's ok." She quickly made her exit when he started talking.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Your crying. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's fine believe me." She continued to walk away, this time her took her arm.  
  
"I feel horrible, I didn't mean to hurt you I was just looking for where everyone was. I'm visiting from out of town and was admiring the beautiful scenery when I noticed everyone walking this way. Was there a ceremony or something?"  
  
"Just a little get together." She whispered.  
  
"Oh what was the occasion?"  
  
Will he ever shut-up, she wondered?  
  
"Nothing big."  
  
"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you around sometime." He said as he noticed she was becoming uncomfortable, " By the way, I'm Mar.."  
  
"Rory, is this man bothering you." Taylor's high pitched yell sounded throughout the neighborhood.  
  
"No, Taylor. I just ran into him. Accidentally."  
  
"Actually I ran into her." The man admitted.  
  
"Are you a monster? How could you be so cruel? Her mother's funeral just ended and now you come in this town acting like you own it. Get your little shenanigan out of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that's why you were crying."  
  
"Yah, well bye Taylor. It was nice meeting you Mar.."  
  
"Mark. I'm so sorry."  
  
Rory walked away as Taylor finished yelling at the man. Rory quickened her steps and started to run back.  
  
"Wait up." Won't he go away she thought?  
  
"What do you want." She stopped and started yelling at him.  
  
"Nothing. I just lost my dad a little while back. And I know you need someone to yell at. Want to yell at me?"  
  
"That is a cheap pick up line and how sick are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just telling you, you can talk to me if you want. Is there a place you want to go and talk?"  
  
"Fine, you obviously aren't going leave me alone."  
  
She lead the way. To where? The obvious. The bridge. When they arrived there she sat down and he followed. She started to cry and spilled out everything she had to say. To a complete stranger.  
  
"It's ok." He comforted her and put his arm around her back as she cried even more. After 5 hours, of just crying and yelling and talking to him, she was amazed.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Because I know you need someone."  
  
"Yah, but why would you think I need you?"  
  
"Because, I need you to." 


	3. It doesn't get better

Note to smile 1- I understand what you mean and i honestly wasn't going to include that in the story. But she was overwhelmed and knew she needed someone to talk to. She just needed an excuse to talk to the person. To me it seemed like a good excuse.  
  
She opened her eyes to find a bright light beaming on her. "Where am I?"  
  
Then it all came back to her.  
  
*"It's ok." He comforted her and put his arm around her back as she cried even more. After 5 hours, of just crying and yelling and talking to him, she was amazed.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Because I know you need someone."  
  
"Yah, but why would you think I need you?"  
  
"Because, I need you to." *  
  
"I see that you're awake."  
  
"Oh, umm yah. I'm sorry I just got kind of umm mad. It really was inappropriate."  
  
" Not if that's how you feel."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, as they watched the sunlight dance on the water below.  
  
"I wish she was here to see this."  
  
"She'll see it."  
  
"Rory." They turned around to see someone running towards them.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"I heard what happened and came back."  
  
"But what about school."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Are you ok?"  
  
She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Jess I miss her sooo much."  
  
"I know, everything gonna be ok. I promise. C'mon lets go back to the Diner."  
  
"Ok well, give me a minute."  
  
She walked over to Mark.  
  
"Umm thank you soo much."  
  
"No problem, I'll uh see yah around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As they started to walk away Jess turned to face her. 


End file.
